


[Podfic] The Weeping Boy

by Jinxy



Series: Mating Games Podfics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Based on a song, First Time, M/M, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Song Fusion, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 08:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2461502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[00:08:37] | Podfic of <strong><i>The Weeping Boy</i></strong>.</p>
<p><i>That poor boy</i>, they say. <i>What a shame</i>, they say. <i>He had his whole life ahead of him</i>, they say. They call him The Weeping Boy, but his name is Stiles Stilinski. </p>
<p>Why they call him that, he does not know…</p>
<p> <i><strong>03/29/17: Updated the download links.</strong></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Weeping Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Mating Games 2014] Weekly Entries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645709) by [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/pseuds/Jinxy). 



**Download:**

[**MP3**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/2miyvieic9trg3y/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Weeping_Boy.mp3) [8.2 MB] | [**M4B**](http://www.mediafire.com/file/orgfriwfdbcp8b7/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_The_Weeping_Boy.m4b) [4.9 MB]

_Length: 00:08:37_

**Author's Note:**

> Yea. So i'm that person that records their own fic. I really wanted people to hear this ficlet as I intended it to be. Dark and romantic and macabre and sad. I hope you give it a chance, because it is dear to me. 
> 
> Based off the Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds/Kylie Minogue song _**Where The Wild Roses Grow**_.  <3
> 
> (which you can listen to [**here**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=__obh4w6tD8).)
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mistressjinx)   |  [Tumblr](http://jinxyreads.tumblr.com/)  |  [Dreamwidth](http://mistressjinx.dreamwidth.org/)


End file.
